Black and Blue
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Meggie menyadari bakat lidah ajaibnya. Setelah Capricorn lenyap, hidupnya kembali normal sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan Farid. Perasaan lama yang tak kunjung padam pun kembali mereka berdua rasakan...


**Summary:** tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Meggie menyadari bakat lidah ajaibnya. Setelah Capricorn lenyap, hidupnya kembali normal sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan Farid. Perasaan lama yang tak kunjung padam pun kembali mereka berdua rasakan...

**Disclaimer:** Inkheart by Cornelia Funke

**A/N:** cerita ini kubuat beberapa hari setelah aku baca Inkheart. Aku belum baca Inkspell maupun Inkdeath dan bahkan belum ngeliat filmnya. Sayangnya hal-hal tadi belum bisa kulakukan dalam waktu dekat karena sebentar lagi aku ujian. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang sesuai dan aku nggak munculin Doria atau siapalah dia. Setelah semua kegilaan menjelang ujian ini selesai, aku bakal mendalami Inkworld dan nulis fanfic lagi di fandom ini. Okay, enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Black and Blue**

"_Bagaimana dengan dia?" Ia menunjuk Meggie. "Kau suka padanya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di dekatnya?"_

_Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Lama ia menatap gadis itu, seolah mengabadikannya dalam ingatan. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi menghadap Staubfinger. "Aku bukan bagian dari mereka."_

"_Kau juga bukan bagian dari kehidupanku."_

***

Meggie Folchart memeluk setumpuk buku tebal yang tadi ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia tak menyalahkan penjaga perpustakaan yang terang-terangan mengernyit padanya saat ia berkata ingin meminjam semua ini, berhubung sebagian buku-buku itu penuh oleh cerita tentang peri dan makhluk khayalan lain yang lebih cocok untuk anak kecil. Tapi Meggie tak peduli. Ia sangat menyukai dongeng-dongeng semacam itu.

Kini Meggie berusaha menyeimbangkan buku-buku itu agar tak terjatuh dari pelukannya saat ia berjalan pulang, dan itu sulit. Ia harus berjalan ekstra pelan. Tak apalah, pikirnya. Persediaan buku ini akan memuaskan dirinya untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Mendadak terdengar raungan sepeda motor dari belakang. Meggie terkejut setengah mati ketika kendaraan itu menyerempet tubuhnya. Semua bukunya terjatuh ke tanah, untung bukan ke genangan lumpur tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, kau!" teriak Meggie marah. Sepeda motor yang menyerempetnya tadi telah berhenti. Ia ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban si pengemudi yang kurang ajar. Demi Tuhan, ini kan trotoar.

Tapi ketika si pengemudi berbalik ke arahnya, Meggie tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Ia mengenali orang itu. Meski tahun-tahun telah berlalu dan ia telah tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Meggie, kulit cokelat dan tatapan dari sepasang mata berwarna hitamnya tak berubah.

"Farid," Meggie memanggil dengan ragu.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengenaliku, Nona Lidah Ajaib." Ujung bibir Farid terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman.

Bagaimana mungkin Meggie bisa lupa? Bukankah ia yang mengeluarkan Farid dari buku Seribu Satu Malam tiga tahun lalu? Tapi seharusnya ia mengembara bersama Staubfinger dan Gwin, musang bertanduk peliharaannya. Jadi mengapa ia ada di sini? Puluhan pertanyaan segera bermunculan di kepala Meggie. Tapi yang bisa ia katakan hanya, "Kau sudah memakai sepatu sekarang."

"Yeah, Staubfinger mengajariku." Farid menunduk ke sepasang sepatu olah raga yang ia kenakan. Ketika Meggie membuka mulut hendak bertanya lagi, ia segera memotong, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di rumahmu saja?"

"Baiklah. Setelah aku berhasil mengumpulkan semua buku ini tentunya," Meggie menggerutu. Farid mengangkat sebelah alis lalu membantu Meggie mengambil buku-bukunya yang tadi terjatuh. Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan saat mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru, dan saat itulah, entah karena apa, Meggie merasa tangannya tersengat listrik.

***

"Di mana Lidah Ajaib?" tanya Farid begitu ia memasuki rumah yang sudah lama ditinggali oleh Meggie, Mo, dan Resa. Bagian dalam rumah itu sangat berantakan. Buku-buku ditumpuk sembarangan di atas meja, di lantai, di lemari, dan di beberapa tempat tak lazim lainnya. Ada pula selembar kulit anak lembu dan sebotol lem yang lupa dikembalikan Mo ke ruang kerjanya.

"Mo dan Resa baru pulang dua hari lagi. Mereka pergi memperbaiki buku-buku Elinor yang rusak," kata Meggie, menyebut nama bibinya yang galak dan berwajah mirip bulldog itu. "Tahukah kau dia dan Darius menikah tahun lalu?"

"Darius siapa?"

"Si pembaca yang dulu bekerja untuk Capricorn," geram Meggie. Darahnya masih terasa panas jika membicarakan Capricorn yang nyaris membuat seluruh dunia takluk pada kekejamannya. "Tapi mengapa kau ada di sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama hanya bisa kuberitahu pada Lidah Ajaib," Farid berkata ragu, "dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua tampaknya tak perlu kau ketahui."

"Aku ini juga Lidah Ajaib, kalau kau lupa!" Meggie menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Farid hanya mengangkat bahu. Sejenak Meggie bingung harus ia apakan pemuda di depannya itu. Entah mengapa sedari jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, tapi mungkin itu hanya karena ia dan Farid berdua saja di rumah ini, hal yang belum pernah ia alami dengan pemuda lain.

"Bolehkah aku menunggu kepulangannya di sini?" tanya Farid.

"Yeah. Tidurlah di sofa kalau kau mau," kata Meggie seraya berjalan ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

***

Entah berapa jam telah berlalu, Farid tak tahu. Sedari tadi ia berbaring di sofa, memejamkan mata, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa tidur meski keadaan di rumah ini sangat sunyi. Tak terdengar suara sama sekali dari kamar Meggie, mungkin ia sedang membaca buku-buku yang tadi dipinjamnya. Farid mengembuskan napas panjang. Benaknya kembali memutar kenangan tiga hari lalu…

"_Kau ini kenapa, Farid?" tanya Staubfinger tak puas._

"_Aku baik-baik saja," Farid menjawab dengan sedikit bingung._

"_Baik-baik saja? Ada yang aneh denganmu! Demi Tuhan, saat pertunjukan tadi seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang memperhatikanmu terus, tapi kau tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali."_

"_Aku tak tertarik padanya."_

"_Selalu itu jawabanmu! Tak tahukah kau orang-orang mulai menjulukimu penyuka sesama jenis karena kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan perempuan mana pun?" Staubfinger menggerutu. Tapi Farid tak mengacuhkannya, ia terus saja menyuapkan potongan daging pada Gwin._

"…_Apa kau belum bisa melupakan dia?"_

Lamunan Farid terusik saat ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Ia membuka mata, ternyata Meggie menyelimutinya. Wajah mungil itu tampak terkejut sejenak. "Kukira kau tidur."

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Sekarang sudah malam. Kau mau makan?"

"Tidak."

Sesaat sunyi, tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Meggie lagi, tampaknya ia sedang membaca sesuatu. Farid menoleh padanya dan mengerang, "Jangan membaca buku, aku tak ingin tersedot masuk ke dalamnya."

"Aku tak membaca buku. Aku hanya mendongeng untukmu."

Benar saja. Meggie duduk di sofa di seberang Farid dan ia tak membawa sebuah buku pun. Farid kembali memejamkan mata dan Meggie melanjutnya ceritanya. Seperti ayahnya, ia memiliki suara yang merdu memikat, segala yang diceritakan olehnya seolah bisa dilihat dan diraba. Farid terhanyut ke dalam cerita itu. Menit-menit pun berlalu. Perlahan suara Meggie menjadi lirih dan akhirnya tak terdengar sama sekali.

Farid membuka matanya, heran. Ternyata Meggie tertidur di sofa, kepalanya terkulai ke samping. Perlahan Farid menggendongnya lalu meletakkan ia dengan hati-hati di tempat tidurnya. Sisa malam itu pun dilewatkan Farid dengan memperhatikan Meggie tidur. Selama tiga tahun ini ia telah berubah banyak. Wajahnya makin cantik, seperti rembulan yang terlihat di luar jendela.

***

Meggie memperbolehkan Farid menginap sampai besok, karena itu saat ia sekolah Farid menunggui rumahnya. Meggie pun melalui hari ini seperti biasa. Ia berjalan kaki ke sekolah, mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan memperpanjang masa pinjam buku perpustakaannya. Jadi ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan membuka pintu, sosok Farid yang sedang tidur di lantai membuatnya terkejut sejenak.

Meggie berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara saat berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tas di atas meja belajar lalu membuka jendela. Langit telah berubah menjadi merah tua, burung-burung beterbangan ke arah matahari terbenam. Sejenak ia mengagumi semua itu. Mendadak tangan Farid yang agak kasar membelai pipinya. Ia berbalik begitu cepat karena terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Meggie bertanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia lupa bahwa gerakan Farid segesit bayangan. Kini pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, rambutnya agak berantakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Wajahmu terluka."

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," kata Meggie sembari meraba pipinya yang dibelai Farid tadi, "saat mengambil buku di perpustakaan tak sengaja beberapa buku jatuh menimpaku, sudutnya yang tajam mengenai wajahku."

Farid mengangkat bahu. "Aku lapar."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Meja itu disalahgunakan oleh keluarga Folchart untuk meletakkan tumpukan buku sehingga nyaris tak ada tempat kosong, tapi Meggie berhasil meletakkan dua piring berisi omelette di sana. Farid segera memakannya dengan lahap. Biasanya saat makan bersama Mo dan Resa, Meggie bercerita tentang banyak hal pada mereka, tak terkecuali sekarang. Ia menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah hari ini pada Farid. Pemuda itu diam saja. Tapi Meggie tahu ia mendengarkan, dan meski ia tak memberi komentar seperti layaknya seorang pendengar yang baik, Meggie merasa nyaman bercerita padanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Staubfinger?" tanya Meggie setelah ia selesai menceritakan insiden perang makanan di kantin siang tadi.

"Dia masih mencari seorang pembaca berlidah ajaib untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam buku Tintenherz," kata Farid datar.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia ingin kembali ke sana? Sudah kuberitahu padanya bahwa dia akan mati mengenaskan di buku itu." Meggie mengernyit.

"Kau tak paham bagaimana perasaannya," Farid berkata dengan sedikit kesal, "seharusnya ayahmu tak mengeluarkannya. Dia tak bahagia di dunia ini."

"Jangan salahkan Mo! Dia tak bisa mengontrol kemampuannya!"

"Si Lidah Ajaib sudah mengetahui bakatnya sejak kecil, Meggie!" seru Farid sembari menggebrak meja, "seandainya mau berhati-hati sedikit, tentu dia tak akan membaca buku Tintenherz terkutuk itu!"

"Beraninya kau," bisik Meggie, ia sekarang bangkit dari kursinya lalu menunjuk Farid dengan marah. "Kau sendiri, siapa yang mengeluarkanmu? Aku kan?! Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah berterima kasih padaku karena telah kubebaskan dari siksaan hidupmu sebelumnya?!"

"Aku tak pernah memintanya padamu! Asal tahu saja, aku juga menderita di sini dan itu karena kau!"

PLAK!

Meggie menampar pipi Farid. Pemuda itu terperangah. Mata Meggie yang berwarna biru langit terlihat membara oleh amarah, napasnya memburu. Sejenak sunyi. Mendadak Farid bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar. Ia mengambil kunci motor dan ranselnya, lalu berkata, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku kemari sebenarnya bukan untuk menemui ayahmu. Dan aku tak akan kembali lagi."

Suara pintu depan yang dibanting meredam isak tangis Meggie.

***

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Saat Mo dan Resa pulang, mereka agak terkejut melihat kondisi Meggie. Ia terlihat agak aneh. Tak seceria biasanya. Mereka sudah menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi Meggie berkata ia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Ia tak menceritakan kedatangan Farid sama sekali.

Farid. Di mana pemuda itu sekarang? Apakah kembali ke tempat Staubfinger? Setiap kali memikirkannya hati Meggie terasa sakit. Ia jadi lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Meski Resa telah menghiburnya lewat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia tulisi, Meggie tetap merasa hampa. Suatu perasaan baru yang sangat menyiksa telah tumbuh di hatinya.

Ia ingin bertemu Farid.

Meggie berusaha tak mengacuhkan perasaan itu. Ia mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan membaca buku-buku dongeng kesukaannya, dan itu memang berhasil, tapi hanya sejenak. Dilemparnya buku itu ke lantai dengan kesal. Ia memejamkan mata. Terdengar olehnya suara tetes-tetes air hujan di atap rumahnya.

Mendadak terdengar suara raungan sepeda motor di luar. Meggie merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ya, benar, itu memang suara berisik yang berasal dari knalpot sepeda motor, tapi kini suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Meggie bergegas keluar dari kamarnya lalu membuka pintu depan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Meggie?" tanya Mo heran.

"Hanya keluar sebentar," kata Meggie, lalu keluar rumah dan menutup pintu.

Di luar hujan gerimis. Meggie berlari-lari kecil, harapannya meluap. Ia melompati pagar rumahnya lalu menoleh ke tikungan di sebelah kanan dengan penuh harap. Tapi ternyata tak ada siapa pun di sana. Dada Meggie terasa sakit lagi. Mungkin tadi suara sepeda motor orang lain, pikirnya kecewa.

"Hei."

Meggie berbalik. Seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat berdiri tak jauh darinya, rambut hitamnya basah oleh air hujan, sepasang matanya yang juga berwarna hitam kelam menatap Meggie dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Farid!

"Kau kembali," kata Meggie serak.

"Yeah, ada yang tertinggal," kata Farid. Ia melihat wajah Meggie berubah menjadi kecewa setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi. Dengan wajah bersemu merah Farid pun melanjutkan, "Hatiku tertinggal. Bukankah kau yang membawanya?"

Meggie menunduk. Semburat merah jambu muncul di wajahnya. Ketika Farid berjalan mendekatinya, segala sesuatu di dunia ini seolah lenyap kecuali mereka berdua. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu pun seolah berputar kembali. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, sebentuk cinta di dalam hati. Dengan lembut Farid merengkuh Meggie ke dalam pelukannya. Dan kemudian, tanpa sepatah kata maaf maupun cinta perlu terucap, bibir mereka berdua menyatu dalam gerakan lembut yang alami di tengah rintik-rintik hujan.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** aku bingung harus pakai nama Staubfinger atau Dustfinger. Bagusnya yang mana ya? Dan buat yang nggak ngerti makna judul cerita ini, Black and Blue adalah warna mata Farid dan Meggie. Ini adalah fanfic pertama di Fandom Inkheart bahasa Indonesia, jadi aku sangat mengharapkan review berisi saran dan kesan kalian.

Yep! Akhir kata, makasih udah baca! :D


End file.
